


[podfic] Falling, But Not Losing

by barbex



Series: barbex's podfics [6]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Podfic of Falling, But Not Losing - story written by a_person_with_a_bookWe know one version of the love story of Persephone and Hades. The one where Hades watches the beautiful Persephone from afar, before kidnapping her into his realm. But what if there was another twist to the tale?What if she fell?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: barbex's podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729054
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Falling, But Not Losing

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic recorded for the Voiceteam scavenger hunt, for the mythology theme of Team Chartreuse.
> 
> I know I'm pronouncing the names differently than a native speaker would but if you read greek myths from when you were a wee little thing, there are some things you just cannot unlearn. So the names are going to sound strange, my apologies but I was unable to unlearn this, I tried.

  * Podfic of [Falling, But Not Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405148)
  * Written by [bookish_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_things/pseuds/bookish_things). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://soundcloud.com/barbex-sounds/falling-but-not-losing)
  * Size: 22.4 MB
  * Duration: 16.16 minutes



Part of the Mythology Theme for Team Chartreuse


End file.
